


Nobody needs to know

by Reliablewiththeladies (Stonathanstans)



Series: It's time to take what you own [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Reliablewiththeladies
Summary: John and Alex are in love. It starts off fluffy and exciting and them, well... you know how it goes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of drabbles and oneshots chronicaling their relationship

"Shh! Alex." John's voice is stern against Alexander's throat, his hands gripping the man's waist as tightly as he could. "We could get caught."   
  
Alex rolls his eyes, pushing John against the bookshelf and watching with amusement as the books rattle slightly and a breath catches in his throat when he thinks they're going to fall.   
  
"Well, Jack.  No one told you to jump me in the library. Now if Mrs. Washington catches us defiling her precious books...."   
  
John presses his lips to Alex's, making the other man shut up, even for a second because honestly it was stupid to think anything could shut Alexander Hamilton up.   
  
"Could be worse. Remember when Mr. Washington caught us on his desk in his office? Now that was an embarrassing moment for all of us.''   
  
Alex's face seems to light up with embarrassment as he remembers that night. He still can't walk into the office and see the desk without being reminded of John bending him over and giving him the night of his life.   
  
"Mr. Washington can't even be in the same room as us anymore."   
  
They let out a small laugh.   
  
"Bad boy Jack."   
  
"Bad boy Alexander. Now, bend over. I want to fuck you in between these classics.''   



End file.
